Cancer Genomics Shared Resource Summary The mission of the Cancer Genomics Shared Resource (CGSR) is to provide Masonic Cancer Center (MCC) investigators with broad, deep, and affordable access to state-of-the-art genomic services. In addition to maintaining a world-class suite of genomic instrumentation, the Directors and staff of the CGSR help advance investigators' science through consultation about technology choices and workflows, including upstream preparative and downstream bioinformatics and data interpretation steps. The skilled staff can perform all of the technical components of the work or can collaborate with the investigator's own laboratory staff, providing training and access to equipment they would otherwise not be able to utilize. CGSR assays range from conventional cytogenetics to the most current single-cell and next-generation sequencing technologies. These enable MCC researchers to address critical questions relevant to the etiology, behavior, and treatment of hematologic and solid tumors. There is no other resource at the University of Minnesota that provides these services to researchers. The structure and name of this Shared Resource was changed during the last funding cycle. Specifically, the Cytogenomics Shared Resource merged with the services of the University of Minnesota Genomics Center (UMGC) to become the CGSR. The CGSR, co-directed by Drs. Betsy Hirsch and Kenneth Beckman, with expertise in cytogenomics and molecular genomic technologies, respectively, will simplify navigation by MCC members through the complex spectrum of genomic assays offered at the UMN. The CGSR will ensure focused attention on the specific scientific needs of MCC investigators while benefitting from the synergies resulting from integration with the UMGC which serves the entire University community. In the new CGSR, there will be an additional PhD-level full-time equivalent (FTE) Research Scientist devoted specifically to customized work for MCC members, facilitating the development of novel assays, generation of pilot data, and the advancement of cancer research projects.